Nagi no Asukara : One with the Surface
by nanadesuyo
Summary: "Land and water are not really separate things, but they are separate words, and we perceive through words." ―David Rains Wallace [ STORY HAS BEEN MOVED. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE TABLE OF CONTENTS. ]
1. Introduction

**This idea was inspired from a certain fanfic on Quotev, and I've decided to start my writing through sort-of drabbles. I've planned to make this a reader-insert/drabble series for Nagi No Asukara. I know mostly all the plot but I still need to watch at least the 1st 10 episodes other than the fanfictions to get the gist of it, stupid me! **('A`)/

I have planned to have another version of this booklet, since the main characters are either from land or sea in the story (ex. drabble series for surface!reader / aquatic!reader separately

Since this is going to be my first fanfiction and reader-insert, I'd appreciate any tips or ideas for this series. I'd rather not have any lengthy reviews but will try(keyword of the day is '_try'_) to read through them, and I don't want any 'oh u should write something else ur not good enough yet' or 'plzplz write this 4me' or any 'omgomg plz update update update faster!' comments as I'm pretty sensitive on strict comments and since I still believe I am an amateur at these new writing topics, I'll have a hard time scribbling them out.

I think I might update randomly when I feel like it but will try to update as much as I can for now during the summer!

This drabble booklet will be a Oshiohshi!reader since I sort of understand Tsumugu's character best compared to the others(might as well start the anime now...I love their voices and manaka is so much more precious hnnngh)

I'm going to take over some prompts for the beginning of this but I'll create the introduction next chapter, this lengthy as fudge chapter is a short synopsis of what's going to happen in the story. The plot will still be the same, however the reader will be inserted into the plot. I might make another Nagi No Asukara fanfiction inserting my oc. In the sea!reader booklet I'll explain reader-chan's biography(it shouldn't be any different from the oc-insert fanfic I plan to write.)

**Trivia of Oshiohshi! Reader**

She is **close friends** with **Tsumugu Kihara** and has **known him throughout childhood** (meaning when they were 9 years old)

She's actually homeschooled but is the** niece of the teacher** in Tsumugu,Hikari and etc.'s class so she basically freeloads in school as 'teacher's assistant'.

She was born w/a frail physique but has been recovering overtime but tends to have small headaches and can't endure things for long.

She works part-time at a small daycare/orphanage and is pretty much adored by the children, thus making her into an even bigger mother-hen then she already was by then, so this personality pops up a lot whenever the characters get injured or whatever happens.

She's usually pestered by friends to give them leftovers from her cooking,since she's a boss at cooking and baking nowadays.

**Personality is**** : **

+ : Friendly,Motherly,Optimistic,Patient,Understanding,Cooperative,Mature,Modest,Selfless,Independent,Adapts quickly

- : Insecure, Indecisive, Naïve, Stubborn (not as much as Hikari though haha), Worry-Wart, Perfectionist (when it comes to business that is...and for her hobbies as well) Can't handle conflicts well, Over-sensitive, Gullible( somewhat anyways)

**Biography of Surface!Reader ****(it's actually not ****_that _****important in the story)**

**Mother : Florist (Currently Living Overseas) / Father : Missionary + Lawyer (Currently Living Overseas) **

**She was born in Oshiohshi (the surface) and is an only-child. She originally was going to have a younger brother but her mother ended up in an accident during her pregnancy and survived but had a miscarriage for Reader-chan's Otouto (Jap. for 'younger brother'). She ended up maturing pretty fast after the event (she was 6-7 at the time) and took on more responsibilities the faster she grew up and recovered from the incident and improved her health for the better. She was usually babysat by Tsumugu's Grandfather before she met Tsumugu in person. They would've been 9 at the time (b/c he came to live with his grandpa at that age) and formed a pretty fast bond w/eachother since most of the children in Oshiohshi were a lot younger. By age 10, her father will start missionary work and only her mother will be able to stay with her longer. She eventually understands the work of a florist and handles the small stuff one at a time. During this time, she becomes closer with Tsumugu and learns of his relationship with his parents. (her father only manages to send letters twice a month, better than nothing) **

**blahblahblah insert your uncle the teacher coming to take care of reader-chan and parents run off overseas to live away for "business" *winkwonk (well 2bad reader-chan ain't gonna get no more siblings no matter what)* then mermaid people come to town and super angtsy love infinity octagon begins, THE END.**

** btw ya'll can dress the way you want but sometimes I'll make you have miserable fashion sense but not too often cause' I might just say "she grabbed her smexy (f/c) cardigan (and I'd probably just say her cardigan was like mirai kuriyama's cause who ****_wouldn't _****want to have the cardigan of a smexy bleeding-sword fighter?)**

**bam, done. now excuse me while I take a breather from typing all this trash of scribbles.**

** ~ nanadesuyo out!**


	2. Ocean 1: In Between the Sea and the Land

Oshiohshi,** 8 years**** prior**

**_"[Name], there's something _****_very _****_important that Okaa_**_**-san and Otou-san have tell you."**__ said a young [hair color] haired woman as she gently lifted the younger [hair color]ette onto her lap. _

_**"What is it, Okaa-san?"**__ the small girl asked nervously. The former noticed the paranoia flickering in the latter's adorable [eye color] eyes and chuckled softly._

_"__**Well,it's definitely something to be happy about!**__" her mother chirped happily. The [hair color] man nearby on the couch stood up and beamed at the child. __**"[Name]-chan, you're going to be an Onee-chan."**__ the man answered kindly. While the two adolescents had expected the child to burst into happiness, they only received an akward silence and a confused [hair color]ette.__** "What Otou-san means is that because you're going to have an Otouto, that makes **__**you his Onee-chan"**__ the woman explained slowly to [Name].Thankfully, this time the child understood right away and nodded her head in understanding, then gave a large,bright smile in excitement. __**"Where is he,Okaa-san?!" **__[Name] pleaded as she began bouncing up and down on her mother's lap, overwhelmed with enthusiasm. Her mother laughed loudly, __**"He's not here in person **__**yet**__**, but he's here right now." **__the woman replied as she pointed at her stomach. [Name] raised her eyebrows and put her small,chubby hands onto her mother's stomach as she squinted her right eye in confusion. __**"There's a baby in **__**there**__**?" **__the [hair color]ette wondered. The adolescents broke into laughter, but nodded a 'yes' in answer to the child's question. __**"I'm not even gonna ask how it lives in there." **__she said bluntly, causing her parents to return to their vigorous amusement from before._

* * *

**Oshiohshi, 8 years later**

**"That was such a long time ago, I still can't believe I almost forgot that." **[Name] said quietly as she gently rubbed her [eye color] eyes into a more aware state. She threw off her [favorite color] covers and walked into her bathroom to freshen up. She looked into the mirror and saw a matured 14 year old [hair color]ette with long eyelashes**[1] **and glistening [eye color] doe eyes, as well as...um, a "well-endowed" chest. While the girls in her Uncle's class often commented her for being such a "gorgeous woman-in-the-making!" or "a huge knock-out!", she was more or less mortified**[2]** by how large they ended up becoming. She couldn't exactly help the fact that she had inherited her mother's side of the family with the "curvy" figures**[3]**. She combed through her sleek [length,hair color,wavy/curly/straight] hair after brushing her pearly,white teeth and dabbed her perfectly-shaped small nose and pouty,pink lips. After finishing up her morning rituals, she adorned herself with a white frilly,sleeveless summer dress**[4]** and headed into the kitchen.

**"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yasuo-Ojisan"[5] **[Name] greeted as she went down the stairs and walked into the room. An elderly dark brunette man smiled at her in reply and nodded his head while returning to his warm cup of coffee in his hands. The youthful [hair color]ette lightly slathered butter onto the two pieces of toast that she popped out of the toaster and placed them on her clean plate.

**"Ojisan,you'll be getting the new students from Namiji Junior High[6] today." **[Name] reminded her uncle as she slowly bit into her piece of toast and stirred through her cup of [type of coffee/milk]. **"Hai, starting today they'll be joining my class in Mihama Junior High because their old school has closed down recently." **[Name]'s Ojisan remembered. **"I hope the students don't get into trouble on their first day here, maybe I should go to the entrance and walk them over to the school to make sure no one else bothers them." **[Name] sighed as she gulped down her drink and went to the sink to wash her plate and drink. **"Responsible and mature as always, just like your mother." **Yasuo chuckled as he handed over his emptied mug**[7]. **The [hair color]ette huffed and directly faced her uncle, showing her mesmerizing but worried [eye color] eyes.

**"I can't help it though! When you think about it,we're not any different from them either! We just happen to live in the sea and on land,two ordinary different right?" **[Name] exclaimed. Yasuo nodded his head in agreement to his niece's explanation.

**"Anyways, since we still have time I'll head off to the daycare for any new adoption papers, then finish up the requests in the flower boutique, and if I'm lucky I'll go see Tsumugu-kun." **[Name] finished as she dried her hands and flattened out any faint wrinkles in her summer dress. **"Just take care on your way out alright, [Name]-chan?" **Yasuo reminded. The [hair color]ette smiled brightly at her Uncle. **"You know I always will Yasuo-Ojisan!" **[Name] laughed.

* * *

The daycare happened to be mixed in as an orphanage for the children so it wasn't easy to tend to all of them. This is where [Name] comes into mind.

**"Onee-chan! You're here today!" **a petite raven haired girl cheered. The [hair color]ette smiled sweetly at the child.

**"But of course I would've anyways Chouko-chan~" **[Name] greeted. Chouko then bragged, **"Onee-chan, today Okaa-sama gave me money to buy your pretty flowers all by myself!"**. The [eye color] eyed woman chuckled.

**"Ah? Then Chouko-chan must be turning into a big girl now!".** Just last year the little girl was only a shy, clumsy 7 year old who clinged to her mother at any moment possible. **"Hai, Onee-chan! When I get older I'm going to help you in the shop!" **Chouko answered happily as she threw her chubby arms around [Name]'s neck. **"I'll be looking forward to it Chouko-chan, but Onee-chan needs to go to the shop now, be good for your Okaa-sama and me alright?" **[Name] remembered. The little girl nodded and was put back onto the ground. **"Sayonara Onee-chan!" **the little girl waved back at the [hair color]ette as she jogged off to her mother's boutique.

In [Name]'s hometown the boutique was called Bellissimo Flowers but father out in the city it was known as Garden of Eden. Luckily, it was very popular in both places so she never really had to worry about funds or anything. That, and her parents always sent her a rack of cash in the mail every 3 weeks. Still, it wasn't often for her to receive so much money and the boutique wasn't exactly swamped with customers 24/7 (not literally though, thank kami-sama). **"Konnichiwa! Welcome to 'Bellissimo Flowers', how may I help you today?" **[Name] chirped as she faced her customer behind the counter. **"Oh [Name]-san, I requested a bouquet of white lilies from yesterday, are they ready to go?"** the customer asked politely. The [hair color] haired woman looked into the back room then returned to the front desk and handed over the requested bouquet. **"Alright, that should be ¥600 (US 5.92). I hope your day ends well!" **[Name] warmly smiled.

After a few more customers (as well as a certain raven-haired child) the shop ended for 15 minutes later. **"Yosh~ Only another 10 minutes left until class starts today right? I'll close up the shop and head out!" **[Name] muttered to herself as she locked up the boutique. And that was another chapter of her ordinary morning...at least,her _almost-ordinary_ morning if you ignore that _special chance encounter_.

* * *

Meet up with a childhood friend? Sure,that's great! Accept invitation to go on a boat ride with friend and his grandfather? Sign me up! Somehow end up getting a girl from Shiohshishio stuck in a fishing net? ...ok, that was _not_ on the list.

The girl as said earlier was pretty, and had a childlike body, making her extremely adorable in [Name]'s eyes thus activating her 'mother senses'. The brunette girl in the net had on a uniform [Name] recognized as the one from Namiji Junior High, and had the biggest, purest blue eyes that easily caught the [hair color]ette's attention. The messy,grayish black haired boy standing near her stared deeply into the brunette's eyes. **"Pretty..."** He murmured quietly, but this caught the brunette's attention and made her flush red. The [hair color]ette's eyes shot up and she then turned to face her friend.

**"Tsumugu-kun, we need to get her out now!" **[Name] sputtered frantically, yet the blackette only continued to stare at the outsider as she swinged back in forth inside the net. **"Tsumugu-kun...now is not the time for that." **the [hair color,wavy/curly/straight] deadpanned.

**"Anyways, are you alright in there? We'll try and get you out really soon." **[Name] added calmly. The brunette squeaked out, **"M-my names Manaka, I-it's nice to m-m-meet you."** The former smiled sweetly at the other girl in reassurance. **"Pretty ironic to say that now but don't worry Manaka-san, once we get you out I'll take you to class." **the [eye color] eyed girl said in a silvery**[8] **voice. **"By the way, this is one of your new classmates,Tsumugu Kihara." **[Name] introduced as she successfully pulled out the petite brunette from the net at last. Tsumugu nodded his head in acknowledgement to Manaka as she bowed politely in response while flushing even redder. **"A-ah! Manaka-chan, are you having a fever?! Here, lay down on my lap!" **the [hair color]ette worried hysterically. As this happened, another brunette watched from afar in shock of the event.

**___"I had witnessed it...the moment when two people have...their special first meeting" _**

* * *

**A/N : oh gods finally finished it today, took me all of yesterday and half of today (if you ignore my dad constantly bothering me to help him with useless s***) anyways, yeah reader-chan is the biggest mother-hen of the flock (lol). The poor flock would be of the main characters.**

**Answer Key:**

**[1] : apparently it's attractive for women to have long eyelashes, and one of my friends has them, but I could care less about the eyelashes b/c I usually try to pluck the loose hairs out (lol)**

**[2] : ok I'm not the hottest women on earth (thank kami-sama im not I just want cute anime clothes) but I know that whenever I run on my treadmill at home I don't wear my sports bra so whenever I speed up it's _really _annoying once my...'kiwis' (pffft haha) start moving around. Thus, naturally if I suddenly woke up and had 'watermelons' I would be more terrified at it than an indie horror game.**

**[3] : yeah reader-chan got mommy's side of the family for the body-figure. Apparently it runs in her family these days while the boys in the family look like hot bishies with 18-packs (personally I'm going to make reader-chan a little like me, meaning she's immune to shirtless boys cause I grew up w/my older brother who as a kid ran around shirtless.)**

**[4] : the outfit comes exactly from when you type in IA,Summer dress and should be the first image on the top left. It's created by Yun(Snoopy) from Pixiv.  
**

**[5] : I tried finding the sensei in nagi no asukara's name through the wiki and manga but discovered nothing so I looked through some Japanese names and used Yasuo meaning "man of peace" (康夫). I chose this name b/c he did try making the surface and aquatic students get along right? (I got the idea from some fanfics on quotev, not like there's any left)**

**[6] : canonly these are the actual names of the schools, I had to watch a small part of the anime to know this. hikari didn't help when he said nami high and hama high during the manaka uniform-mixup scene**

**[7] : I thought it would've been weird to say cup twice or thrice so I used mug instead that time.**

**[8] : having a soft high clear musical tone a _silvery_ voice**

**anyways, nana-chan out! (I guess that'll be my other nickname on here from my pen-name, desu-chan/tan works too I guess)**


	3. Author's Note : PLEASE READ

I'm gonna make this real quick : **I'm moving the story to Quotev.**

not really a shocker. (you can either type in the title or find my account: cocorini)

chapter 2 is coming around sometime this week or maybe even much later today after i can finish up the 2 1/2 amount left in my lab report.

once again please remember : **I'm moving the story to Quotev. My account name is Cocorini**


End file.
